


Chocolate

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [22]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Chocolate, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Pre-Canon, Presents, Prompt Fic, Triple Drabble, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Hershel prepares for Valentine’s Day.





	Chocolate

It is Valentine’s Day tomorrow, a day when you need to be even more of a gentleman than normal. So Hershel prepares to make sure the day will be wonderful for his girlfriend. He plans to serve her breakfast in bed and take her out to the nicest teahouse in town, and to get her a present. Claire loves chocolate, so a box of chocolates seems the most logical option for a gift for her.

When Hershel has free time but Claire is in a lecture, Hershel heads into the town centre to buy her a box of chocolates. He chooses the nicest chocolate shop he can find, and pays £40 for a very large box of posh chocolates, the sort Claire adores but never has because they are expensive. He asks for the box to be gift wrapped, and then heads home with the box hidden in a bag from another shop. He doesn’t want Claire to find out before tomorrow.

He spends the evening making a new puzzle, which he slips inside the Valentine’s Day card, a puzzle themed around romance. And he puts it all away and goes to bed with his girlfriend, ready for tomorrow.

When he awakes the next day, Hershel slips out of bed and makes Claire pancakes and freshly squeezed orange juice for breakfast. He places them on a tray and takes the presents upstairs.

As he enters the bedroom, he finds Claire already awake. Half asleep, she smiles at him.

“Hershel, what’s going on?”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Claire,” he says, placing the tray on her lap and kissing her.

Claire grins, kissing him back. “Oh, this is just wonderful. Thank you.”

And as she eats her breakfast, solves her puzzle and opens the box of chocolates, the grin never leaves her face.


End file.
